telefonoazzurrofansfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jackson Michael
thumb|Michael Jackson Michael Joseph Jackson (Gary, 29 agosto 1958 – Los Angeles, 25 giugno 2009) è stato un cantante, ballerino, cantautore, coreografo, compositore, musicista, arrangiatore, produttore discografico, sceneggiatore e imprenditore statunitense. Dopo aver iniziato la propria carriera a soli cinque anni nel gruppo di famiglia Jackson Five (nella sua autobiografia Moonwalk ricorda come venisse paragonato a Frankie Lymon), iniziò la propria attività da solista nel 1971, con il singolo Got to be there 1. Nel 1979 esordì definitivamente da solista 2, e divenne l'artista pop di maggior successo di sempre; ciò fu dovuto principalmente a Thriller (1982), tuttora l'album più venduto nella storia della musica 3, co-prodotto da Quincy Jones e vincitore di 8 premi Grammy 4. Secondo il Guinness World Records, il cantautore ha venduto oltre 800 milioni di dischi 5, ciò lo rende di fatto l'artista solista con il maggior successo di sempre 6. Considerato il Re del Pop 7 oltre che uno dei più importanti musicisti e intrattenitori nella storia dello spettacolo 8, in più di quarant'anni di carriera Michael Jackson ha ricevuto numerosi premi, tra cui quelli di miglior artista pop maschile del millennio ai World Music Awards del 2000 e di artista del secolo agli American Music Awards del 2002 9. È stato anche incluso due volte nella Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, nel 1997 come vocalist dei Jackson Five e nel 2001 per la sua carriera solista . Nel 2002 è anche entrato nella Songwriters Hall of Fame . Nel corso della sua carriera ha vinto 13 Grammy Awards . Dal 1988 al 2005 Jackson è vissuto nel Neverland Ranch (successivamente venduto nel 2008 per la cifra di 35 milioni di dollari), in cui aveva fatto costruire un parco a tema e uno zoo per ragazzini poveri e malati terminali. Le sue frequentazioni con quei ragazzi hanno avuto un enorme impatto mediatico, essendo girate voci su complicati rapporti tra il cantante e i suoi giovanissimi ammiratori. Ciò è emerso per la prima volta nel 1993, quando Jackson fu accusato di molestie sessuali da un suo fan. Dopo un'altra denuncia, nel 2003, il cantante è finito nel mirino dei giudici, accusato anche di altri tipi di reati.Corriere.it Dei suoi problemi personali, nello stesso anno, si è parlato anche nel documentario video Living with Michael Jackson. Jackson fu poi processato nel 2005 per la vicenda ma alla fine fu assolto in appello da tutti i 10 capi d'accusa, per alcuni di questi è stato ritenuto innocente mentre per altri è stato assolto per insufficienza di prove.http://www.kwmusica.kataweb.it/kwmusica/pp_scheda.jsp?idContent=123234&idCategory=2028 Il 25 giugno 2009 mentre si trovava nella sua casa a Los Angeles, Michael Jackson ebbe un malore. Immediatamente soccorso dal suo staff venne trasportato in ospedale, dove morì a causa di un arresto cardiaco http://www.gazzetta.it/Sport_Vari/Altri_Sport/Altri/26-06-2009/annuncio-sito-tmz-50611136629.shtml, a pochi giorni dalle ultime prove del concerto che si sarebbe dovuto tenere a Londra nel luglio 2009: le immagini video mostravano un Jackson in ottima forma. Le circostanze della sua morte, inizialmente poco chiare, e la sua notorietà scatenarono una ridda di ipotesi sulle cause del decesso, con conseguenti autopsie ripetute. Le esequie furono quindi rese possibili soltanto il 7 luglio 2009; dopo una cerimonia funebre in forma privata al Forest Lawn di Los Angeles, il cimitero delle star, l'ultimo tributo pubblico alla sua memoria venne reso allo Staples Center di Los Angeles, con alcune tra le sue più famose canzoni riprese dagli artisti presenti, di fronte a 20mila spettatori, più quelli in collegamento televisivo e web (un miliardo secondo le stime). Biografia thumb|Michael Jackson ai tempi dei Jackson Five Gli inizi e i Jackson Five Settimogenito dei musicisti Joseph e Katherine, nato e vissuto in gioventù a Gary (Indiana), Michael fece la sua prima esperienza di musicista a cinque anni, cantando in una recita scolastica; in seguito diventò il percussionista dei Jackson Brothers. Nel 1966, dopo che Michael aveva condiviso il ruolo di cantante con il fratello Jermaine, il gruppo cambiò nome in Jackson Five. Il quintetto suonò in bar e club locali, fino alla firma per la Motown Records nel 1968 . In poco tempo raggiunse la popolarità, con l'arrivo nella Billboard Hot 100 dei loro primi quattro singoli. Inoltre Michael, già giovanissimo, ebbe successo da solista con le hit Got to Be There, Ben, e la cover di Rockin' Robin di Bobby Day. Con la Motown incise i suoi primi 4 album da solista, Got to Be There (1972), Ben (1972), Music & Me (1973) e Forever, Michael (1975), che complessivamente vendettero circa 16 milioni di copie. Dopo il 1973 le vendite dei Jackson Five declinarono, ed il gruppo abbandonò in sordina la Motown per firmare, nel 1976, un secondo contratto con la CBS Records (prima mediante la Philadelphia International Records, e poi passando per la Epic Records ). Prima di sapere del nuovo contratto dei Jackson 5, la Motown li accusò di aver rotto a sua insaputa il loro vecchio accordo. Come risultato delle procedure legali, complicate dal matrimonio tra Jermaine Jackson e la figlia di Berry Gordy (presidente della Motown), i Jackson abbandonarono il moniker "Jackson 5" e persero Jermaine, che voleva rimanere nella Motown . Così cambiarono nome in "Jacksons"; chiamarono Randy Jackson a sostituire Jermaine e continuarono la loro carriera con vari tour e con la pubblicazione di sei album, dal 1976 al 1984. Nel 1978, Michael Jackson interpretò lo spaventapasseri nel film The Wiz, insieme a Diana Ross nel ruolo di Dorothy . Le canzoni per il film furono incise da Quincy Jones, che collaborò con Jackson durante la produzione. In quel periodo, Michael si separò anche dal suo vecchio gruppo (di cui è stato a lungo considerato leader indiscusso). Nel giro di quattro anni, Jones e Jackson lavorarono insieme per Off the Wall (1979), il quinto album di Jackson solista, il primo con la Epic. Ha raggiunto la posizione numero tre della Billboard Chart Album, rimanendo 48 settimane consecutive nella Top 20 e ricevette 7 Dischi di Platino negli USA. Quincy Jones e Michael Jackson hanno prodotto congiuntamente l'album, con parole e musica di Jackson, Rod Temperton, Stevie Wonder, e Paul McCartney e in poco tempo superò i 20 milioni di copie vendute nel mondo (dati aggiornati al 2004)http://www.virginmedia.com/music/classicalbums/michaeljackson-offthewall.php e fu il primo nella storia a piazzare in classifica quattro singoli (tra cui Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough e Rock With You). Dopo il successo di Off the Wall, Jackson consolidò e continuò il lavoro con Jones. Con quest'album egli divenne il primo nero ad essere entrato in una chart di bianchi, rompendo così le barriere razziali e creando classifiche unificate. Nonostante il successo commerciale di Off the Wall, secondo Jackson l'album avrebbe dovuto avere un maggior impatto e così cominciò a lavorare al successivo album. Aspetto di pertinenza al sito Mentre le molestie sessuali di Micheal Jackson nei confronti dei bambini non sono state provate, sembra invece assodato che il padre di Jackson (Joseph Jackson) ai tempi dei Jackson 5 picchiasse il piccolo Michael quando ballava male o lo show non aveva avuto troppo successo. Accuse di pedofilia smentite thumb|Jordan Chandler A soli pochi giorni dalla morte di Michael Jackson spunta fuori una confessione choc, una verità che risolleverà tutti coloro che ancora avevano dei dubbi sul proprio idolo, la stessa verità, però, che non potrà mai far tornare il sorriso al Re del Pop, un sorriso che aveva perso da tempo, dopo le accuse di pedofilia. “Non avrei voluto distruggere l’immagine di Michael Jackson, ma mio padre mi fece raccontare un sacco di bugie. Ora non posso più mentire e chissà se Michael potrà mai perdonarmi, lui non mi ha fatto mai nulla, è stato mio padre, lo ha fatto per uscire dalla povertà“. A parlare è Jordan Chandler, il bambino che nel 1993 accusò la star di molestie sessuali. Jacko non era quindi un pedofilo e il bambino fu condizionato da Evan Chandler, il padre, che lo spinse a mentire a scopo di lucro. La sua famiglia, infatti, dopo le accuse di pedofilia, guadagnò ben 22 milioni di euro. La vicenda fu archiviata proprio grazie ad un accordo economico ma Michael da allora cominciò il suo cammino verso l’infelicità, la dipendenza dai farmaci, con la consapevolezza di essere innocente nonostante gli attacchi e le accuse dei media e della gente. http://www.musicroom.it/articolo/jordan-chandler-ritratta-michael-jackson-non-era-un-pedofilo/7725/ Note 1^ History: 1970's, accesso 2006-11-11, Michael Jackson's official website 2^ Michael Jackson Tours solo and with Jackson 5, accesso 2006-11-11, AllMichaelJackson.com 3^ Jacko's Back!, accesso 2006-11-19, MTV UK, 16/11/2006 4^ Grammy Winners Search, accesso 2006-11-11, Grammy's official website 5^ Musica: David Zard, Jackson come Mozart, Adnkronos, 2009-06-26, accessdate 2009-06-29 6^ To this financier, Michael Jackson is an undervalued asset, Los Angeles Times, 2009-05-31, accessdate 2009-05-31 7^ Cbnews 8^ Biografia di Michael Jackson su Rollingstone 9^ 29th Annual American Music Award Winners, accesso 2006-11-11, Rediff Guide to the Net: Top Awards, 10/01/2002 Categoria:Abusati Categoria:Stati Uniti